A Kindled Flame
by Skaken Bloodbane
Summary: Set after the end of the end of the series not sure how to describe it but it a Danny/Ember Fanfic hope you enjoy. Rated T for now may switch to M depending on where I go with this
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/ I don't own Danny Phantom this is a Fanfiction hence why its on this site

A/N Ok everyone this is my first fanfic sorry for any miss spells or grammer mistakes neither are really my strong suit

Danny was sitting in a tavern in the Ghost Zone sipping on a glass of milk, seeing as the old barkeep refuse to serve him alcohol. It had been a few months since the everyone had learn of his true identity and the fame had been in a word hell. He was Dating Sam but between the Fan girls, the press and Paulina it was too much and they decided to stay friends, unfortunately that made things with the fan girls and Paulina 100x worse, between them and the press he had hardly a moment to himself, so the tavern had become a bit of a second home.

"You sure I can't get a beer or something stronger then milk?" Danny asked the ghostly barkeep.

"Daniel," He sighed. "We've been over this Lad you are only half ghost so you will still age and seeing as your only 15 I can not serve you alcohol as you are a minor."

Danny laughed "So what will you serve me then?"

"Milk." Was all he said as he placed another glass down in front of the young man.

Danny started laughing again. "Thanks Dragon." He said with a smile.

Danny like the old ghost, Dragon always had great stories and never had an issue with Danny Phantom spending time in his tavern and was willing to let the halfa vent his issues at his without judging him for what he said. And there was one other reason Danny liked the old Ghost, Dragon never took crap from anyone in the Ghost Zone and they all were aware of it so no one would pick a fight with him well he was in the tavern.

"So Daniel care to tell me why you are sitting here trying and failing I might add to get drunk off milk."

"Just trying to get away from it all. It seem everyone women in Amity Park wants a piece of me or rather a piece of my fame, which is another thing I am trying to get away from." Danny sighed

"That young man is never a good reason to drink." The old ghost said sternly.

"I know and if it was beer and not milk I would have stopped long ago."

"Good,"

"So how has school been going?" Dragon asked as he started cleaning a mug.

"Great if its not the A-lister trying to bring me into their little club, Paulina is Harassing me trying to get me to date her." Danny said sarcastically.

The old man only smiled knowing full well the young ghost was just starting to vent

2-hours later

"...Then Paulina had the nerve to say Sam was a bitch who only wanted me for my fame anyway and that I would be better off with her, which is rich." Danny finally finished

"Feeling better Daniel?" Dragon said cracking a smile

"Yeah thanks," Danny sighed "With everything that has been going on with the town Tucker has been busy and with Sam being the head of the Towns new nature preservation efforts, neither have time for stuff like this."

"You know you could always ask them for time given what you have told me about them I am sure they wouldn't mind."

"I know they would but I also know they have responsibilities now and I am not the only one who needs their time."

"Well you are welcome here any time Daniel." The old ghost sighed knowing full well if the young ghost would just try talking to his friends they would be more then will to let him vent.

Just then a certain flame hair rocker "DRAGON. BEER. NOW!"

"Again Miss McLain?"

"SHUT UP AND GET ME A BEER DAMMIT" Ember snapped not taking notice of Danny as she passed to take a set at the bar.

Danny started to get up but Dragon waved him down. "Sit down, all will be made clear in a moment." He said grabbing a beer.

"What did he do this time?" Dragon asked placing the beer in front of the rocker.

"Skipped our date to hunt the dipstick on our anniversary no less." Ember said after taking a sip of her beer. "Honestly I don't know why I stayed with the idiot, he has more pelts then brains which is a surprise seeing as he couldn't could spot a black bear on a snow covered field."

Meanwhile well Ember was swearing out her now ex-boyfriend Danny was sitting there listening to every word finding it highly amusing to listen to her insult someone who isn't him.

"Well Miss McLain are you going to take him back?" Dragon asked seeing Danny's interest in what the ghost rocker was saying.

"Not a snowballs chance in hell, when the idiot does pay attention to me its usually only to fake interest in what I'm talking about. He doesn't care about anything but his damn hunt. I want a man who cares about me and what I like as well not just his damn own interests!" Finishing of her beer.

"Very well Miss McLain." Dragon said taking the beer bottle before she thought to throw it only to have her pass out moments later.

"Man she's a lightweight." Danny said smiling.

"Not really."Dragon sighed.

"After only one beer?"

"More like 12 I'd say if her pattern holds." He said putting the empty bottle under the bar. "She always comes here when her and Skulker break up but first she hits up the other pubs and bars. Trust me she would have noticed you if she hadn't been drunk."

"Wait she was Skulker's girlfriend?!"

"Yes Daniel she was his girlfriend."

"And here I thought she had taste." Danny said dumbfounded.

"She does, it's just bad." Dragon said with a smirk. "Listen Daniel I need a favor." His tone turning serious.

"Yeah what do you need?"

" Take Miss McLain back to her realm and keep an eye on her." Dragon said "I don't trust Skulker not to try anything."

"But I'm her enemy why ask me?" Danny ask being confused and surprise by the Barkeep's request.

"Because well you are her enemy I know you would do her no harm when she has done you none." The old ghost said calmly."Now will you do it?"

"Yes, I will see her home and keep her safe till she wakes up you have my word." Danny swear.

"Thank you young man." Dragon said as he helped Danny get Ember to her feet.

"I'm not sure I can carry her like this." Danny said trying to hold Ember with her arm over his shoulder.

"Daniel I believe it may be easier if you bridal carry her." Dragon gave a sly smile

"W.. ..what?!" Danny stuttered as he blushed profusely "What if she wakes up?!"

"She won't, she'll be out for a few hours at least, plus if you are worried about someone seeing you don't, her realm door is near by and it's getting late enough that it shouldn't be an issue."

"Alright fine." Danny sighed shifting slightly before picking a unconscious Ember in his arms.

Later In Embers Realm

Danny had put Ember in her bed in her realm. After making sure she was comfortable and sleeping soundly Danny decided to look around. Having never been in Embers realm before first thing he noticed was the many rock posters on the walls, the second was a bookshelf with a number of CD's on it and quit a few binders that he guessed were full of song ideas and music sheets. After taking a look around Danny headed down the stairs leading to the living room and choose to crash one the couch he saw well carrying Ember in.

"Well this has been an interesting night to say the least." Danny sighed as he shifted his weight to get more comfortable. "Might as well try and get some rest." closing his eyes to sleep knowing if Skulker showed up his ghost sense would wake him up.

A/N Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon and heads up saying it may take a while would be an understatement


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom this is a Fanfic and to be perfectly honest I feel like putting this is redundant seeing as If I own Danny Phantom it wouldn't be call a Fanfic it would be called can-non

A/N I know this Chapter is shorter then the last one but I figured I would stop before switching to what is going through Danny's head

A/N 2 I got a bit of inspiration and managed to do this chapter and figured I'd up load it even though I up loaded the First one today hope you enjoy

Ember's Realm 6 Hours later

"Ughhhhhh.." Ember groaned. "Damn it I wish ghost's didn't get hangovers." She said as she got out of bed. Looking around she say she was in her room in her realm and not in the Dragon's Head Tavern "Dragon must have brought me home. Well might as well get changed." As she headed towards her closet.

After getting changed Ember left her room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen when she saw something out of her corner of her eye.

Her jaw dropped because on her couch sound asleep was Dipstick "What the hell is he doing here?!" She screamed in her head " Please tell me I didn't get drunk and take Phantom home... " She thought in a panic. "No no if I had done that he'd be in my bed not on my couch." calming down a bit "So how did he get here? Dragon!" was the answer she came to.

Grabbing the land line Technus had installed in many of the realms around the Ghost Zone she dialed the number for Dragon's Tavern.

The Moment the Call went through to The Dragon's Head

"Looks like she's up." Dragon smirked looking at the caller I.D. before picking up. "Morning Miss McLain."

"Dragon why the hell is Phantom asleep on my couch?!" Ember hissed through the phone trying to keep her voice down so not to wake up the Dipstick before she found out what was going on.

"Simple I asked him to take you home after you passed out at my bar fallowing your rant about about Skulker."

" YOU WHAT?!" She screamed quickly checking to make sure that Dipstick didn't wake up. "He's my enemy you idiot why would you do that?"

"Yes Miss McLain he is your enemy but he is also a good man and I knew he wouldn't harm you and keep an eye on you encase you ex tried to be an idiot."

"He doesn't need to try to be an idiot he does that naturally." Ember said plainly

"True, now as to the other reason I asked him to take you back to your realm is because you have a crush on him."

If Ember had any color in her face it would have been gone in a instant "How did you know that?" Her voice cracking.

"Skulker isn't the only thing you take about when you're drunk." Dragon chuckled "And be very happy you didn't go down that road seeing as Daniel was sitting at the bar last night listening to you... with interesting I might add... to you vent about Skulker."

"He was there...?"

"Yes hence why I was able to ask him to bring you home."

Quickly double checking to see if Dipstick was still asleep "So let me get this straight you asked him to bring me home knowing I have a crush on him."

"Yes"

"But he's with the goth chick isn't he?"

"No actually, they broke up so he free for that taking as it were."

She could almost hear the smirk cross the old ghost's lips. "Why are you telling me this and more over how do you know?"

"He comes to my tavern a lot to vent much like you including when him and Samantha broke up." Dragon responded "And personally I believe you two may be a better match seeing as why they broke up."

"Why'd they break up?"

"Ask Daniel. I have said as much as I am willing to on this subject." Dragon said calmly " Now I most take my leave, good bye and Good Luck Miss McLain."

Ember then heard a click telling her he hung up.

"Ok so Baby-Pop is single and on my couch asleep this may be my chance to win him over." She said. "But how?" And that's when a little voice in her head piped up "Trying making him some food as a thank you might help."

"Cook for the Dipstick that might actually work." She said as she looked through her fridge .

Pulling out some eggs and bread she started getting ready to make some food it was easy enough for her, she learned how when she was alive seeing as her parents were never around to cook for her.

Ember shook her head trying to get rid of the bad memories. " No don't think about that not now." She thought as she pulled out a frying pan and started preparing some breakfast.

Little did she know that Danny had actually woke up when she screamed on the phone and had stayed still pretending to stay asleep well she talk and was now trying to deal with at information that he had just learned.

A/N Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok First thanks everyone for the reviews I have been reading them and I'm happy you like the story so far

Second. SleepingBeautyRocks :I like the idea not sure if I can use it in this one simply because A. I am not sure where I am going with this and B. if I can work it in but thanks for the Idea for a main villain I appreciate it. It may help with writer's block down the road

Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom as I said before and as I will keep saying for as long as it takes till time stops or I stop writing Danny Phantom Fan Fiction which ever comes first

Danny was freaking out he just heard Ember the same Ember that has tried to take over the world, the same Ember that he has fought on multiple occasions, just admit that she had a crush on him and more over she was in the kitchen making breakfast completely unaware that he was awake.

"Ember has feelings for me..." Danny thought trying to figure out how the ghost diva who has tried to kill him repeatedly could possible have a crush on him. Just then the smell of toast entered his nose and he could hear eggs starting to sizzle and he could feel his stomach growl. "Dammit that smells good." Danny said not realizing that he said that out loud until Ember poked her head though the doorway more then a little startled having thought he was still sound asleep.

"You're awake..." Ember said nervously "How long have you been awake?"

" Since you screamed 'YOU WHAT'." Danny said blushing as he remembered what was said shortly there after which Ember upon realize he heard her admit that she has a crush on him started blushing as well, which Danny couldn't help but notice the colour of which was blue causing the word "Cute" to slip past his lips which only made both of them to blush deeper.

Then Ember's eyes widen realizing she was in the middle of cooking breakfast "Shit the eggs, Baby-Pop do me a favor and butter the toast, knives are in the drawer beside the sink."

"Yeah I'm on it." Danny started heading towards the toaster after grabbing a knife from the drawer happy for the distraction.

And so one of the strangest scenes the Ghost Zone had seen in a while started. Danny Phantom and Ember McLain where in Ember's realm in her kitchen making breakfast and getting the table set so they could sit down and eat when the food was ready.

Danny couldn't believe what was happening he had brought Ember home when she passed out drunk, had crashed on her couch, found out he apparent enemy had a secret crush on him and he was now at her table eating fried eggs on toast with her like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So...' He started. "How long have you had feelings for me?"

Ember sighed. "Since the stuff with Pariah Dark. I mean well the rest of us where running scared you never stopped trying to fight back, hell sure you may have had that suit but you still went to face him one on one. That took balls Dipstick ones that no one in the rest of the Ghost Zone seemed to have. You were willing to risk it all to protect what you cared about and I couldn't help but respect that."

Danny jaw dropped. "Why didn't you say something?"

"You had the Goth Chick, and it also didn't help that we always fought when we saw each other so I stuck with Skulker which was a mistake to say the least."

Yeah what exactly did you see in that tin can?" Danny chuckled

"He was a way to get over you but in the end he only made me want you more." She laughed

Just then a knock at the door "Woman Open Up!" Skulkers yelled from the other side "I forgive you for trying dumping me and am willing to take you back."

"He did not just say that?" Danny look as if he had been slapped "That guy could give the Cheese Head a run for his money in the ego department."

"Come on Woman open up before I break down the door!" Skulker said pounding hard on the door

"I swear if he breaks that door again...!" Ember started

"Again! He's done this before!"

"Yeah every time we break up."

"And you go back to him WHY!"

"There is really no reason other then its better then being alone."

"THAT'S IT, I am breaking down the door" Skulker yelled as he readied his weapon's to fire

"Ember get ready to open the door" Danny said as he switched from Fenton to Phantom

"Ok what you planning Baby-Pop?"

"To blast that sorry excuse for a hunter to the other side of the Ghost Zone." Danny said earning a smirk for Ember

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I FIRE! 1...2..."

Before Skulker could say three Ember swung open the Danny fired a full blast ecto beam a very surprised Skulker sending him flying as basically wrecking his armor in the process.

" Maybe if you had treated her better she would have actually wanted you back you stupid Tin Can!" Danny yelled after Skulker before Ember slammed the door shut.

"Nice one Baby-Pop it will take him a while to repair that damage." Ember laughed

"You mean his suit or his pride?" Danny chuckled.

"The suit knowing him once it's fixed he will try hunt you down to prove to me he is the greatest hunter thinking that will make me take him back." Ember sighed. "Did you mean what you said about him treating me better?"

"Yeah I mean no body deserves to be treated like how he was just treating you." Danny said rubbing the back of his head

"Thanks Baby-Pop." Ember smiled before kissing Danny on the cheek causing both her and Danny to blush

"Listen Ember I know this is a little fast and all but do you think maybe you'd like to go on a date some time? I mean only if you really want to I would like to get to know you better." Danny asked sheepishly

Now it was Ember's turn to have her jaw Dipstick had just asked her out on a date. "Yeah Baby-Pop I would like that." She smiled

"Ok how about after school on tomorrow at the Nasty Burger?"

"On one condition you tell me what the hell is a Nasty Burger?" Ember asked

"Something that tastes alot better then it sounds." Danny chuckled

"Ok then it's a date Dipstick."

"Ok I'll be here to pick you up around 4pm tomorrow." Danny smiled as he kissed her on the cheek "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Dipstick."

The End

A/N Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter thanks for all the views for the last two


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Still don't own Danny Phantom

A/N Ok covering my butt here Going to up the rating to M just to be safe nothing to bad (bad as in inappropriate for some age groups because most of the stuff I have read on this site is really good) as some of the stuff I've read with the M rating on it but hey I could be wrong also thanks for the reviews glad everyone seems to be enjoying it so far now with out farther ado Chapter 4

Short Time Later Kitty and Johnny's Realm

Ember, Kitty and Johnny where sitting in the living room as Ember was telling them everything that went down since her break up with Skulker.

"Are you serous the Little man asked you out!" Johnny howled "And you said yes that is too funny!"

"Shut up Johnny!" Kitty snapped "Anyway Em we have to get you ready for tomorrow, we have make sure when he sees you he won't be able to take his eyes off you " Kitty giving a sly smile

"Yeah I am going to give him an eye full that he won't soon forget." Ember smirked

"Then off to the mall it is. " Kitty said as she got up "Johnny you can stay here."

"Fine by me I have some work to do on my bike anyway." Johnny said as Kitty and Ember headed for the door. Once they where out of sight however Johnny got on his bike and headed for the Fenton Portal.

Meanwhile at Fentonworks

"YOU WHAT!?" Sam Tucker and Jazz yelled in unison

"Whoa my ears, calm down you guy all I did was ask Ember on a date." Danny said well covering his ears with his hands.

"Danny did she put a spell on you again because if so we break you out." Sam said in concern.

"No Sam she didn't. She was way too drunk last night and she didn't have a chance this morning, more over if she did I would be a love sick fool right now lest you forget last time." Danny scowled

"He's right Sam he seems like he's in his right mind right now." Jazz piped up.

"And her powers don't effect him unless she has a large enough crowd." Tucker added.

"Fine but I am going on record saying this is a bad idea." Sam sighed as she and Tucker headed for the door to get back to work. "Oh and Danny next time you need to vent try coming to us instead of some bartender in the Ghost Zone ok." She added before heading out

"Yeah man you know we're always here for you." Tucker said giving Danny a hug before heading to his ride

"Thanks Tuck and keep an eye on Sam something tells me her over protective nature will kick in tomorrow and I would rather not have her showing up at the Nasty Burger with the Fenton Peeler trying to waste my date.'

"Will do man." Tucker smiled well getting into the car.

"Well I have to get to work as well Danny you going to be alright here with Mom and Dad out of town till Tuesday?" Jazz asked knowing how crazy some of his fans could get.

"Yeah I'll probably just play some games and finish my homework." Danny sighed

'Not in that order I hope?" Jazz said raising an eyebrow

"Yes Ma'am" Danny smirked

"Just get the work done Danny" Jazz sighed as she walked out the door " See you tonight."

"See ya Jazz." Danny said as Jazz closed the door behind her.

"Well to the video games then" Danny said as he headed towards the couch only for his ghost sense to go off as Johnny came through the floor.

"What's up Little man." Johnny smirked as he got off his bike

"What do you want Johnny?" Danny ask getting ready for a fight.

"Whoa cool in dude I just wanted to talk." Johnny said as he held up his hands " I heard you were going on a date with Ember tomorrow. Figured I'd see if you had a plan in terms of what your going to do."

"What's it to you?" Danny asked more then a little surprised.

"Listen Little Man Ember is Kitty's best friend so if this goes south you're not the only one that going to pay for it."

"Oh and here I thought you gave a damn for a second" Danny chuckled

"Yeah I do just not about you." Johnny laughed "Now what is your plan for tomorrow?"

"Well I plan of getting home for school showering and then going to pick up Ember and take her to Nasty Burger and get to know her."

"That not what I mean idiot. I'm asking what you plan on doing if one of the other ghosts attacks, if she is seen on a date with you Clockwork knows the other's won't be too happy about it."

"Oh yeah I hadn't thought about that." Danny said almost kicking himself for not thinking of that sooner. 'Any Ideas?"

"Don't look at me Little Man this is your date and you need to figure it out." Johnny said

"In other words you have no idea." Danny smirked

"Shut up"

"Fine if worse comes to worse I will protect her, they won't lay a hand on her." Danny said firmly

"Nice to see you have a back bone Little Man." Johnny smiled a little impressed that the kid said that and meant it.

"Thanks, now is there anything else?" Danny asked

"Nope I'm out." Johnny said getting back on his bike and phasing through the floor and heading back into the ghost zone

Deadend Mall Ghost Zone

" How about this one Em?" Kitty asked holding up a dark green dress with a slit up the side

"No but that might look good on you." Ember said looking through the clothing rack trying to find something to wear on her date with Danny.

"Ok How about this one?" Kitty this time holding up a see through negligee.

"No that's for after the date." Ember smirked at the thought of the look on the Dipstick face if he saw her in that.

"Ok I'll add it to the rest of the pile."Kitty said putting the negligee with the bra and underwear that they had already picked out.

"Ok I think I found it." Ember said as she held up a black corset top with a short skirt with a blue flame pattern on it.

"OMG that's perfect that plus you skull boots will work great with it. Phantom is going to be floored." Kitty squealed

" Ok lets pay for this stuff and head back to my realm." Ember said heading for the cashier.

The End

A/N Hope you all enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't own Danny Phantom I am doing this for fun

A/N Ok I am not sure why I am getting so much done but apparently making this up as I go with out any set plans helps with my writers block Who knew... Hope you all enjoy what I think is two new chapters in one day :)

Monday Casper High

"Oh Danny Baby!" A voice call out from down the hall

"Fuck" Danny swore under his breath as he felt to arms wrap around his neck only for him to go intangible and watch as his former crush fall face first into the floor.

"What do you want this time?" Danny asked as he stepped over Paulina

"Danny I am finally ready to return your feelings for me." Paulina popping up as if nothing had happen smiling the same smile that use to make Danny's knee's weak but that was the old day now all it did was annoy him.

"Not interested." Danny said for what felt like the thousandth time.

"But Danny you love me, I'm your dream girl." Paulina said pouting

"No you are my nightmare girl Paulina get that though your thick skull, you are a shallow self absorbed girl who has nothing but her looks going for her." Danny snapped getting annoyed.

"So you still think I'm pretty." Paulina said flashing her smile again.

"Ughh dear god what did I ever see in you." Danny groaned as he stormed off not wanting to deal with Paulina any longer.

Couple Minutes later Lancers Classroom

'Man you look stressed." Tucker said as Danny laded his head on his desk

"Paulina again?" Sam asked

"I can't tell if she clueless or simply can't accept that I can't stand her." Danny sighed "I swear if she shows up at my date with Ember tonight I don't even want to think about what will happen."

'You think Ember will get mad at you because of her?" Tucker ask a little worried about his best friend

"No I'm more worried about Ember would to her if she shows up." Danny said looking up.

"Speaking of your date with Ember, you sure this is a good idea I mean what if it's a trap?" Sam piped up

'Sam we've been over this First off even if it is which it isn't I can handle Ember in a fight, second I am the one that asked her not the other way around so if anyone is planning a trap it would be me and since I'm not planning a trap I guess we're good then." Danny groaned

Tucker Laughed "Besides it the Nasty Burger what could go wrong?"

Then all three of their faces darken as they remember the events of the alternate time line and how Danny turned evil. After a collective shiver when down their spins Sam spoke up "Listen just be careful Danny ok we don't know if we can trust her yet."

"Sam I get it you're worried but I am going on this date and I am choosing to trust her." Danny said firmly

"Ok Fine. But when this goes south don't say I didn't warn you." Sam said choosing to drop the subject

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful minus the Box Ghost showing up at the end and trying to throw boxes of school supplies at teachers shouting "BEWARE" at every turn before Danny sucked him into the thermos.

"Damn you'd think he would have given up by now." Danny sighed clipping the thermos to his belt.

Floating down to Sam and Tucker he and his best friends started walking.

"Listen Sam I know you don't like the idea of this date but as my best friend I could use your help with what to wear." Danny said pleading a bit

"Fine, but I do it under protest." Sam sighed "come on Tuck your helping me with this." Sam said grabbing Tucker by the arm and dragging him after her and Danny as the three made their way to Fentonworks.

As Danny went for a shower Sam and Tucker were in his room going through his closet trying to find something for him to wear on his date.

"Man he has a lot of the same shirt and next to nothing in the dress shirt department." Tucker said shorting though the myriad of white T-shirts in his best friends closet.

" I know I tried to get him to change up his wardrobe well we were dating but he never found a look he liked." Sam sighed

"I am almost tempted to ask my public image person to give us a hand." Tucker laughed.

" That might actually help."Sam chuckled "Lets see if we can find a black shirt at the very least."

"Danny in black?"

'Well It works for his ghost half maybe it will work for the human half." Sam sighed

"You know you're handling this better then I thought you would." Tucker said

" Oh trust me when this goes to hell I will be standing there ready to suck that bitch into the Thermos and send her sorry ass back to the Ghost Zone."

"And if it doesn't go to hell?" Tucker asked

"It will trust me she's not right for Danny."

"Ok if she isn't who is I mean you and him didn't work out."

"Yeah I know but Danny deserves someone normal not some undead bitch who's only using him to make it so she can take over the world without anything in her way, believe me once she gets what she wants she be gone."

Tucker sighed he know no matter what he said now it would do no good all he hoped was it wouldn't wind up blowing up the friendship the three of them had but he wasn't holding out hope.

"There I found the white dress shirt he wore to the dance." Sam said holding up a buttoned up shirt with a slightly singed collar from where the dragon burned it. " this should do."

"Um Sam you do realize the shirt has fire damage to it right." Tucker pointed out

"Yeah but this is Ember I'm not sure it will matter."

"One second ." Tucker said pulling out his cell "Hello yes this is the mayor can you do me a favor and pick up a Black Men's Dress shirt medium and navy blue jeans 30 waist 32 leg and deliver it to Fentonworks ASAP thank you." Tucker looked up from his phone call to find a rather annoyed Sam looking at him.

"Tucker are you trying to make this date work?"

"Yes because Danny ask for our help and that's what I'm doing helping him." Tucker said plainly.

"Well we can help him by making sure it doesn't work out."

"And if Danny wants it to work out?"

"Danny's not thinking straight." Sam growled "If he was he would have never ask her out in the first place!"

"Sam." Tucker sighed "What if your wrong what if this is what Danny wants and he is thinking straight. What you're doing will wind up hurting him."

"Tucker why would he want to date her they have nothing in common!" Sam said almost screaming.

"How do we know that we've never even tried to talk to her." Danny snapped from the door way.

"Danny how long have you been standing there?" Sam ask almost white from the look of anger on Danny's face.

"Long enough to know instead of helping me like I asked you have been trying to find a way to sabotage my date tonight." Danny growled he eyes glowing green "I thought you were my friend Sam."

"I am I'm just trying to look out for you." Sam said looking a little worried.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Danny yell at a volume that could rival his ghostly wail.

Sam ran past him tear's in her eyes straight out the front door past a now slightly scared young man holding a pair of jeans and black shirt in his arm.

"Ah James thanks for the cloths." Tucker said walking up to his assistant " I would appreciated if you didn't say anything about what you just heard if possible."

James simply nodded and walked away.

"Ok back to getting you ready for your date change into these." Tucker said well tossing Danny the cloths.

"Thanks Tuck and sorry about that."

'It's fine man I can't say she didn't have that coming." Tucker sighed "Listen I'll tell the cops to keep an eye on the Nasty Burger should anything go down weather it has to do with you and Ember or you Fans/ Paulina and the Press. Just do me a favor man" Tucker said placing his hand on his best friends shoulder. " What ever happens tonight stay safe."

"Thanks and I will I promise." Danny said pulling his friend into a hug before heading up to get into his new cloths.

The End

A/N Thanks for the reviews and the views in general Hope you guy are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Three chapter's in one day hope you guy enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom I'm just giving people something to read and enjoy

Outside Ember's Realm at 3:57pm

"Ok Fenton you can do this just knock on the door, it's easy just raise your hand and knock." Danny said to himself trying to calm down he was holding a bouquet of white and blue rose dressed in the cloths Tucker had gotten him, trying to work up the courage to knock on the door to Embers realm. taking a deep breath he tapped his knuckles on the door and waited.

After a few seconds the door opened and Danny went redder then a lobster. There standing in the doorway was Ember in a black corset and skirt with a blue flame patten going around the edges with her classic knee high gray skull boots, her hair was down hanging around her shoulders she had a deep purple lip gloss on and her eye liner was in it's usual pattern.

"Wow." Was the only word to escape Danny's mouth, what he didn't realize was Ember was thinking the same thing as she looked at her date.

Danny was in a black button up shirt with navy blue jeans his hair was still messy as all hell but she preferred it that way, he was holding a bouquet of white and blue roses and had a dumbfounded look on his face well she could see his eyes trying desperately to find a place to look that wouldn't get him in trouble.

"God damn Boy Scout." Ember smile as she noticed Danny trying to talk but it not quit working. Ember rolled her eyes and grabbed the Dipstick by the shirt and pull him in to a kiss ... and that is when Danny's brain broke.

He couldn't think straight the second Ember's lips touched his all thought left him leaving only the warmth he could feel coming off of her, next thing he knew he had let go of the flowers and pulled her into his arms and was kissing her back.

And now it's Ember's brain turn to break. Dipstick was kissing her back her mind couldn't handle it as he dipped her and kissed her with such passion her mind went blank, all she could feel was the coolness of his lips against hers. It was like kissing ice and she loved it.

A very loud "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" sounded through breaking Danny and Ember out of their trance as both turned to see Kitty and Johnny floating near by.

"You're both so cute." Kitty cooed " I knew coming here to see you too off before your date was a good idea."

"Not bad Little Man."Johnny smirked "Didn't know you had it in you."

At this point Danny had grabbed the flowers and had handed them over to Ember who was a very light shade of blue well Danny was a light pink with traces of purple lip gloss on his lips.

"Now don't get me wrong Little Man what you just did was good but you might want to get the date done before you head for the bedroom." Johnny said with a sly smile causing Kitty to giggle.

"Right the date we should probably get going now.' Danny said grabbing Embers hand and heading towards the portal. "See you guys later." As Johnny and Kitty waved good-bye both smirking.

Later At the Nasty Burger

After they got their food Danny started asking Ember question's.

"So what do you like other then music?" Danny asked as he munched on a fry

"Well after Technus managed to highjack some online game and started getting the into the different realm I had some fun with that. I also like hanging out with Kitty and just talking about day to day shit, oh and pulling pranks on some of the other ghost with Youngblood is always entertaining. What about you Baby-Pop?"

"Well I like playing games with Tuck I love learning about space and the stuff beyond the stars it's one of the reasons I tried to map the Ghost Zone because I felt it would give me an idea of what it would feel like to map the stars if not on a smaller scale."

"Nice Baby-Pop what about music what kinds do you like?'

"Metal mostly I also like rock." Danny said

"What about mine?" Ember asked uneasily

"Your music's great I think even without the mind-control you could become a major star." Danny smiled well rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks Baby-Pop." Ember smiled blushing a bit.

"It's the truth" Danny said as he checked the time 9:45pm "Shit Nasty Burger is closing soon."

"Oh and I guess you have school in the morning." Ember sighed

"Yeah but I can still make time for you tonight." Danny smiled " let's head back to my house and talk some more there."

"Thanks Baby-Pop." Ember smiled having no intention to talk once they got to the Dipsticks house

6 am Tuesday morning

Danny woke up to his alarm going off reaching over to turn it off Danny felt something pull him back into the bed and that's when he remember of the night before. As soon as they got back to Fentonworks Ember immediately jumped him and pulled him up to his room where they then spent the next 3 hours getting to know each other in a different way until falling asleep on his bed.

"No, don't get up you're comfy." Ember muttered from beside him still half asleep.

"Yes well I have to go to school and you have to go home before my parents get home and freak." He responded kissing her forehead.

"Fine Baby-Pop but we're picking this up when you get home from school." She sighed as she got up and got dressed and phased through the floor heading for the portal.

"Well here's hoping Jazz didn't hear what happened last night." Danny said as he pulled his pants on " As it turns out neither me nor Ember are quite in that regard." As he look up as the scorch marks on the ceiling above his bed.

The End

A/N Thanks again for the views and reviews hope you Guys enjoy three new chapters and enjoyed reading them


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it is a work of Fan made Fiction hence why it's call Fan Fiction

A/N Wanted to get you guy at least one chapter before I called it a Night hope you enjoy and glad you guys find the sense of humor in my writing entertaining

As Danny walked out of his room he found a note tapped to the railing of the stairs.

"Dear Danny"

"You are by no means quite I understand having a girlfriend is great and all but I really didn't need to hear my little brother going "Ember I'm about to cum" well I'm trying to study only to be fallowed by "Shit Ember you hair is burning the ceiling."

" Here's hoping you use protection"

"Your Sister"

"Jazz"

"PS I went to school early to do some research on ancient laws and legal practices"

"Well some much for hoping Jazz didn't hear us last night" Danny said as he went done stairs to get some food only to find his parents sitting as the table his dad eating a whole ham and his mother eating some toast well the former read the paper.

"Morning Honey how'd you sleep." Maddie Fenton ask her son as he walked in.

"Fine Mom when did you and Dad get home?" Danny asked worried they may have gotten home last night well he and Ember where in his room.

"About an hour ago, I made some toast if you want some before you get ready for school." Maddie smiled at her son gesturing towards the counter where some PB and J sandwiches were sitting.

"Thanks Mom." Danny grinned as he grabbed a couple of the sandwiches.

"No problem Honey." Maddie said as she went back to eating her toast.

"Danny my boy can you hand me the coffee" Jack Fenton said turn a page on the newspaper after taking a chunk out of the ham on his plate.

"Sure Dad." Danny said passing his dad his coffee.

"By the way son we read the note that your sister left good job my boy but next time try introducing us to her before you sleep with her." Jack said as he took his coffee from his son as Danny when bright red.

"You know!?" Danny almost shouted.

"Come on Danny we're your parents you can't hide anything from us." Maddie smiled at her son

"You mean besides that fact that I am half-ghost?" Danny smirked

"Now I think if we had a little more time we would have figured that out." Jack chuckled

"Yeah maybe." Danny laughed " Anyway I'm heading to school bye" He said as he headed with for the door.

"Ok stay safe Honey." Maddie called after her son.

Later as Casper High

"Hey Tucker." Danny said as he walk up to his best friend.

"Hey man how'd the date go?" Tucker asked smiling

"Great man." Danny smiled with a goofy grin on his face.

"You didn't..." Tucker jaw hit the floor.

"Didn't what?" Danny asked confused by the look on his friends face.

"You slept with Ember didn't you?" Tucker smirked

"How did you know?" Danny said surprised that his friend figured it out so fast.

"Dude it's written all over your face" Tucker said as the smirked started to grow into a smile.

" Ok fine we slept together but keep it down I don't want Sam or Paulina finding out I would rather not have to deal with that thanks." Danny sighed

"Fine but they'll find out eventually dude" Tucker sighed

"And when they do all hells going to break loose." Danny said sighing as well. "Anyway I will worry about that when the time comes for now we have class" He said grabbing his books from is locker just phasing through it rather then opening it.

"Oh Danny!" A sing song voice came from behind him

Danny groaned. "What do you want Paulina?"

"Danny we haven't gone on a date in a while if you don't take me somewhere people will start thinking we're not together anymore." Paulina pouted.

"First off we have never gone on a date." Danny said pinching the ridge of his nose between his thumb and finger and continued as calmly as possible. "Second we are not together and last but not least I have a girlfriend who is thank god not as shallow as you."

"But you broke up with that goth bitch." Paulina said giving him a puppy dog look but Danny was having none of it.

"Don't call Sam a bitch" Danny may be pissed as her right now he wasn't about to let this sorry excuse for human being insult her. " And she isn't my girlfriend I'm dating someone new."

"But how could anyone be better then me?" Paulina ask confused why Danny wasn't falling for her.

"Paulina when it comes to personality a piece of dog shit is better then you." Danny said plainly.

"But... but...but Danny." Paulina stared at her prize completely dumbfound why he was saying these thing.

"I am done Paulina if you continue with this I am getting as restraining order." Danny said walking away leaving a stunned Paulina in his wake

Around Lunch Time

"Hey Phantom want to come eat with us." Dash asked as Danny entered the cafeteria.

"Dash it's Fenton not Phantom, Fenton as in the kid that had been you punching bag since fresh men year." Danny said walking past him and going to sit with Tucker.

"Hey Tuck." Danny said as he put down his tray

"Hey Danny" Tucker said between mouthfuls

Just then a scream rang out causing Danny and Tucker to look up to see a whirl of blue flame appear above their heads soon replaced with Ember McLain which then cause Dash and crew to cry "We Love You Ember." Which got them a glare from the flame haired Pop Rocker.

Ember looked around till she spotted her Baby-Pop sitting with the geek to which she floated over to them. "Hey Baby-Pop"

"Hey My Pure Flame." Danny smiled at his girlfriend.

"Pure Flame?" Ember raised an eyebrow

"Well a blue flame is the purest and hottest flame there is so I figured it suited you." Danny blushed well rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks Baby-Pop I like it." Ember smiled." For that you get a reward." She said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss in front of the entire school causing Paulina to lose it and come at them with a lunch try planning to beat Ember off Danny. But Danny just willed him and Ember intangible which made Paulina trip and flip over the table from her momentum

after which Danny made him and Ember solid and pulled her into him and cupped her chin to deepening the kiss even farther.

"Grapes of Wraith what is going on here!" said entering the cafeteria to see most of his students wolf calling and whistling well one of them was flat on her back with lunch tray on her face and Danny Fenton kissing the the rocker that had taken his students away from the studying and cost if a good sized bonus. " well you may be a celebrity I feel making out with a rock diva in the middle of the school cafeteria is hardly appropriate." He said as he walked up to Danny

"Sorry but when you're in love sometime you just have to go for it." Danny smiled after breaking the kiss with Ember.

"What was that Dipstick...?" Ember said thinking she must have is heard him.

"What me saying I am in love with you." Danny said with a huge grin on his face as he looking into Ember's eyes only for her to pull him into another other kiss.

"Really people this is a place of learning." Lancer said sternly only to be pushed back as Ember enveloped her and Danny in blue flame as she brought him to her realm.

The End

A/N So guy's just curious if there is any over lap but has anyone been reading both of my FanFic's or just this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom there I said it not sure why though.

A/N: Thanks for the Views and Reviews which I enjoy reading. Now I pose a question where I was going with this fan Fiction was crossover into the world of my other one now for those of you who have read what I have posted of The Hero's Return my have figured out that Dragon is in fact Dragonborn though I will not reveal how that happened and what he is doing in the Ghost Zone I have to finish the Fanfic first though I already know how he got there

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the FanFic so far let me know what you think of Danny and Ember going to Skyrim. and well I have faith that I don't need to say this seeing as the reviews have been very nice but please keep it civil if you have a problem voice but try not to be rude and insulting when you do it. Like I said probably didn't need to say seeing as I have not seen any problem with the reviews so far anyway this FanFic isn't finished yet it's just a plan I have for the future.

A/N If anyone is wondering why I put The Dragonborn in this fan Fic in the first play I need something to get the story started an I figured using a character based of my sense of humor would help get it started I just happened to make the Two the same character

After Danny and Ember Disappear

"Oh my god the stupid slut kidnapped my Danny!" Paulina screamed.

"Your Danny? Like hell!." Sam snapped grabbing a lunch try and knocking Paulina out.

"Sam what the fuck?" Tucker said shocked. " I know you hate her but that was going a little fair."

"No it's not. Her and Ember just want to use Danny. Now give me you're PDA I am going to use it to track Danny cell so I can go save." She said with holding out a hand only for a explosion to catch their attention.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE WOMAN STEALING WHELP!" A very irate Skulker said hovering in the opening where the wall use to be. "I am going to skin him alive and take my woman back."

"Great Just what we needed." Tucker sighed.

"Actually He is exactly what we needed." Sam smiled.

"What?!" Tucker stared at her.

"Hey Skulker." Sam called out causing Skulker to turn. " Ember just took Danny in a whirlwind of flame if you know where they might have went I am willing to help you take him down and take Ember back."

"Why help me aren't you one of the whelps allies?" Skulker asked

"Yeah but I want him away from Ember as much as you do." She answered smile.

"Sam are you nuts you're making a deal with Skulker SKULKER!" Tucker hissed at his friend .

"Yes and well he is fighting Danny and Ember I will suck Danny up in the Thermos and bring him back to my house where I can break whatever spell Ember has placed on him."She smiled with a slightly deranged look in her eyes. "So what you say we take them down together Skulker ."She said turning back to the ghost hunter.

Skulker thought about it for a second and figured this might be his chance to catch the Whelp off guard and Finally take his pelt and even this woman tried to betray him he could easily take her down as well. "Fine you have a deal." He said before swooping down and grabbing Sam before heading for Ember's realm knowing that that's where she probably to his prey.

"Dammit Sam I knew you had a jealous streak but making an deal with Skulker I didn't think you where stupid enough to do that." Tucker sighed "I've got to warn Danny." He said pulling out his phone and texting his best friend about the coming attack and Sam's plan before sending the same message to Danny parents and Jazz, then taking out his PDA and taking idea and tried tracking Danny phone only for his phone to tell him its in an area that can't be seen telling him that Ember to Danny to the Ghost Zone and at a guess to her realm. "Great well at least it says my message went through. Probably have Technus to thank for that." He sighed before he walked out of the hole in the wall and made his way to Fentonworks.

Ghost Zone Ember's Realm

Danny and Ember where in the throws shall we say completely wrap up in each other existence when Danny phone went off.

"Dammit Babpy-Pop you couldn't have turned that off?" Ember groaned

"Sorry it's Tuck and it say's emergency in the heading butter see what he wants." Danny said unlocking his phone.

"Hey Danny Sam has teamed up with Skulker and is Heading your. She's planning on locking you in the Thermos well you fight Skulker and take you away in the confusion. I am going to let your parent's and sister know and then I am going to track your phone after that I'll be on my way. Get ready Skulker is on the war path."

"Fucking Hell was she always this nuts." Danny swore showing Ember the text.

"I'd say that is a yes Dipstick" Ember replied in a calm voice even though her hair was growing in rage.

'Ok well let's get prepared for a fight." Danny said as the white rings show up turning him into his Ghost Form.

"You got I Baby-Pop." Ember responded grabbing her guitar before give Danny a kiss on the lips "Let's go beat the shit out of that bitch and sorry excuse for a hunter." She smiled

Fentonworks after Sam and Skulker slipped back into the Ghost Zone

"Ok everyone armed and ready to go?" Jazz asked checking her weapons for a charge.

A resounding "Yes" was her answer.

"I still can't believe Samantha would sink this far." Maddie sighed as she finished loading the Fenton Speeder. "But if she is planning on hurting our son all bets are off."

"Yeah she's going down!" Jack shouted accidentally firing the Fenton Buzzuca in the process. completely destroying the Fenton Portal.

"Jack!" Maddie Scream at her husband after he destroyed their only way into the Ghost Zone.

"Dad you IDIOT!" Jazz said hitting her forehead with her palm.

"I didn't mean too." Jack said sheepishly

Meanwhile Tucker stood there just shaking his head. "Looks like you guys are on you own Danny your dad destroyed the Portal good luck and stay safe Dude." He fired off in a text.

Ghost Zone Outside Ember's Realm

"Well we're on our own Dad accidentally destroyed the portal." Danny sighed

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Ember said just shaking her head with a sigh 'What ever we can take those two on our own."

"I know but since we kinda destroyed Valds portal after everything that happened there is no way for me to get home other then your teleport ability." Danny said

"So what Baby-Pop just mean I have you all to myself till they fix the portal though I will be sending the Goth bitch back after I beat some sense into her." Ember smirked.

"Fair enough." Danny smiled back. "Anyway My Pure Flame we have company in the way of said bitch and the Tin Can." He added pointing toward to little dots in the distance heading towards them.

"Then let's give them a show." Ember grinned as she hit a massive note on her guitar sending a sound wave fist speeding at the dot. "That should give the a little of a wake up call about messing with my Baby-Pop."

In the Distance they could hear a 'Dammit woman'

"Well it made contact then." Danny chuckled "I'm about to use the wail I want you to grab Sam and drop her off in my parent's lab well I take care of Skulker." he said before taking a deep breath as Sam and Skulker came close enough to see and let loose a full strength wail sending Sam flying and knocking Skulker back a bit. Seeing her chance Ember teleported to Sam and grabbed her before teleporting both of them to Fentonworks and dropping her off in front of Danny family and Tucker

"Have fun Bitch" Ember said as she hit Sam over the head with her guitar causing Sam to collapse in a heap on the floor before teleporting back to the Ghost Zone to see how Danny was doing with Skulker. Once she got back she saw Danny and Skulker fighting it out Danny looked fine barely a scratch on him Skulker was another story his armor was barely holding together. Just then Skulker smiled.

"Well Whelp it seem that bitch is back." Skulker said gesturing to Ember. " And just in time for me to show her my new toy that with rob you of your power's for good. I grabbed this from the other Halfa's lab after he got left in space he was planning on using it to take away your powers. Hope you enjoy the show Bitch." He added before he fired not give Danny a chance to react. but just before the blast hit him Ember appeared in front of him and hit the beam with a blast from her guitar causing a minor explosion that sent her flying back into Danny and resulted in Skulker self-desrtucting and going flying kinda like team rocket from Pokemon.

"Ember. Ember!" Danny shouted well shaking his unconscious girlfriend. "Wake up please wake up."

"Don't worry Baby-Pop you're not getting ride of me that easily" Ember said opening her eyes.

"Thank god." Danny whispered as he held her to his chest. " I thought I lost you for a second."

"Dipstick I'm already dead there is really anywhere else for me to go." Ember smiled before giving her worried boyfriend a kiss.

"Sorry I forgot." Danny blushed

"Don't worry Baby-Pop let's just get you home I think your family and the greek should be done dealing with the goth." Ember smiled before trying to teleport her and Danny back to Fentonworks.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked worried by the sudden look of dread that crossed Ember's face

"My powers their not working." Ember said shakingly

"It must of been the blast for Skulker's weapon." Danny said trying to remain calm "It must have knock out your powers."

"So I can't get you home."

"Thats fine let's just get you back to your realm I'll text Tuck to let him know what's going on." Danny said smiling as he carried Ember back to her realm just as he did the night that she passed out drunk at Dragon's Tavern. Ember didn't protest or question as Danny lifted her up into his arm she just rested her head against his chest.

The End

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed reading this and I will try and get another chapter out soon

A/N I hope my author's notes at the top did not upset any of my reader's for that was not my intent

A/N The sequel is up Look for Their Life In the Ghost Zone to see the continue where this left off


End file.
